vampire mate
by midnightsdarkesthour
Summary: This is a Fem Ichigo Fanfiction. In this story Ichigo is Mated to Grimmjow, unwillingley. when Shiro comes to save her he meets a certin black bat and gets distracted... Ichigos younger sister Jazzman sneeks into los nochas and becomes a fraction to stark... there is sumt in this so its rated M. Boy x Boy, Fem x male too. ENJOY!:
1. cold

Authors note: well guess who still does not own anything me! Sad isn't it? This story is rated M, it has yoai, boy x boy. This is a Grimmjow and fem Ichigo. With a side pairing of dark Ichigo and Uiquiora.

* * *

This was only supposed to be a onetime thing; once I got away it was over. HE was never supposed to find me again. This was the 5th time. 4 times he found me hiding in the soul society. Then he found me in my home, my home in the human world. This was taking it too far. This Fucking Mate thing needs to stop, I don't care what Grimmjow says, and it's over.

"Grimmjow put me down now!" I scream, pounding his back with my fists.

"Oh would you like to walk?" he asks and I can't hear the fucking smirk on his face.

"You Fucking Bastard!" I yell now kicking him as hard as I can. "Put me down now!"

"As you wish princess" he grumbles setting me back on my feet. Looking around my self, cold settles into me I hate this place. The world between worlds, it's so black and cold here. "Princess, something wrong?" he asks smiling down at me. Unconsciously I moved closer to him, I must really hate this place.

"No," I yelp jumping away from him. Seeing his smirk I snap "shut up, I'm going back home."

"No, you're not" he says already I can hear the anger seep into his voice.

"Yes, I am Grim" I say trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Everything around me screamed danger, I don't know how to get home from here, Grimmjow is mad, and I have nowhere to run. Shrinking back away from him, some part of me wanted to apologies to my mate, to make him happy now. Another part of me wanted to shrink down in submission to Grimmjow. He seems to notice me moving away. He reached out toward my face with him right arm. Flinching away I turn my head to the side expecting to be hit. Grimmjow gently layer his hand on my right cheek, moving his thumb softly across the scare.

_Flashback:_

_"Grimmjow I want to go home I'm not your Fucking mate!" I screamed. _

_"Shut up," he snaps at me. _

_"All the time I've been here female hollows have thrown them self's at you! Why not pick one of them? I'm not even a hollow." I point out. _

_"What did I just say?" He asked turning to me. _

_"Grimm, you will find someone else. So will I so don't feel bad" I say trying to talk some sense into the raging hollow. The next thing I know he had his hand raised and was standing in front of me. "What are you doing?" I ask just before he smacked me, hard across the face. A deep cut now ran across my right cheek. Shock runs down my spine, I could not move even if I tried. _

_"Now," he hissed "shut up" all I could do was nod. _

_End flashback. _

That night shiro came and got me after I snuck out of Grimmjow room. The cut healed leaving behind only a pail scar across my cheek, the one Grimm was now tracing. After that he left me alone for a month, or rather I don't think he could find me for a month. Silently he started walking again and all I could do was follow him.

I hate this place, it's so cold. The sand's so pale, the sky's so dark and there is nothing here. No trees (that have leafs), not even a fucking shrub. The cold has sunk into my very core, my soul is shivering. Grimmjow dos not let me leave his rooms. I've only seen a very limited amount of Asians palace. I see Grimmjow in the mornings he does not have meetings to attend. He usually disappears around noon when I take a nap to pass time. We eat dinner together, in an awkward kind of silence. We do sleep in the same bed, however Grimm stays on his side and I sleep in a ball trying to conserve heat anyway.

The bed it's self is nice and comfy. Each day a servant brings me food, water, and anything else I ask for. I just don't know what to ask for. Grimmjow himself dos not say a lot to me. Our entire conversations consist off, "how are you?" "Do you need anything?" "I'm going to sleep"

It's only been a week since I got here. I want to go home; I miss Jack, Shiro and all of my friends. I don't hate Grimmjow, he thinks I do. I can tell he finches when I talk to him. I catch him staring at me, a lot. Some time I just let him. He's very sweet now. Sometimes he just looks at my cut; I don't think he really sees it. I think he just sees what he did, I know he feels bad, sometimes he starts to say sorry but it just gets caught in his mouth. I forgive him for it, but if he ever hits me again I'll flip.

Flashback:

_"I" Grimmjow began "want to say, um well…" _

_"It's ok Grimm" I say reaching out to pat his arm. "Don't EVER do it again ok?" for a few long seconds he did not answer. I was already forgiving him and he was going to snub me? What the fuck. As if he made up his mind just that second, Grimmjow picked me up by my elbows to brush his lips agents mine. _

_"Never again" he whispered in promise "never."_

_End flashback _

I forgave Grimm but I don't think he forgave himself. I can tell he still beats himself up about it. He has not kissed me since, if you call that a kiss. I want him too, but I don't. Sometimes I think about how good of a kisser he is, but then I think about how he got so good at kissing and I get mad. I think I'm going insane.

Grimmjow rooms consist of 5 rooms 8 hallways and servant quarters. One room is the bed room, there is a kitchen, a living room (no TV I might add), a bath room, and a workout room. I've never seen the servant quarters. The servants them self's seem afraid of me, or rather the thought of me telling Grimm they did something. I still don't know what to call me and Grimmjow's relationship; I know where mates but what the fuck dos those mean?


	2. pillow's

Grimmjow's pov:

She's been quiet since she got here, very quiet. It's like every time she comes here all the life drains out of her. I can see her shiver, but she never asks for a sweater or blanket. Sometimes when she shivering I follow her around and wrap my spiritual pressure around her. I know all that dos is keep her current body heat in. Why can't she just let me in? I want to protect her not hurt her like this. I know she's my mate, MY mate, no one else's. When she mentioned finding someone else I lost it. I hit her; she now has a small scar running across her cheek because of me. I thought I was going to lose her, I can't lose her. There has never been anyone else who made me feel this way. I truly love her. During the day she keeps her distance, but at night while she is asleep I like to lie close to her. Sometimes brushing her skin, but most nights I just lay close enough to feel her body heat. I guess I'm just scared to touch her again, like if I do she may run away again.

I knew she was in the human world, I knew where to. But that bastard Asian made me go get her. Why can't he just leave me the fuck alone? Flashback: "Grimmjow. Where is your mate?" Asian asked looking down from his want be thrown. "It would be a shame if anything were to happen to her, now how about you go get her?" without a word Grimmjow left. End flashback. On one hand, if I left her alone he would have hurt her. On the other, now that she is here I know he has something planed for her. If he even so much as try's to hurt her I'll kill him or die trying.

Ichigos pov: Dream:

The sun was bright when I woke up that morning; I was very warm for some reason. As I tried to get out of bed Grimmjow's arm tightened around my waist. "Good morning" he whispered smiling into the back of my neck. I could feel the heat coming off his body.

"Grimm, you're so warm" I sigh turning into his chest. Pulling the covers us again, he kissed my forehead as he pulled me closer. Picking my head up, I gently nipped at his neck.

"Watch it love, you may set me off" he said squeezing slightly.

"How do you know" I said slowly as I climbed on top of him "that was not my original intention?" He let lose a deep rumbling laugh as he reached up to cup the back of my neck. In one movement he brought my head down and…

End dream

"Grimmjow" was the first word out of my mouth as I sat up in our bed. Looking around and finding no signs of Grimmjow I sighed slumping into the bed. "The one fucking time I wanted to see him" I grumble. Rolling over into his place I hugged his pillow to me. Taking a couple of deep breaths I relax into his scent. "Hmmm, warm" I mumble smiling. My eyes fly open as I look around for the score of the heat.

"Chill, it's a heated blanket" Grimmjow's stated lying down next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask kind of embarrassed.

"Long enough," he smiled "you look cute snuggling into my pillow."

"Shut up" I grumble burying my face

Balling my hands into fists, I push myself up. "Grimmjow lay down now" I demand. To my surprise he did. Crawling over into his lap, I lay my head on his chest. "Fucking tired of being cold." I stated wrapping my arms around him. Tenderly he brings his arms to rest around me, rubbing small circles in the small of my back. Holy hell dos he feels good. Resting my chin on his chest I look him deep in the eyes. He brings his hand up as if to rest it on my face, but he hesitates about an inch from my head. Softly I grab his wrist and brought his hand the last inch.

A warm feeling bubbles up into my chest, as he gently brushes my cheek with his thumb. A not forms in my neck as we continue to stare into each other's eyes. His eyes are so fucking blue. Turning my head to the side I snuggle into him. Tightening his hold on me, He counties rubbing my back.

When I woke up it had to be hours later. Grimm was still rubbing my back, but now he was stroking my hair. When I looked up at him, he smiles. Not one of his menacing smiles, but a soft one I know not a lot of people see.

"Hey" he whispered as if not sure I was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" I answer "warm"

"Good" he says as his smile damn near splits his face. "Are you hungry?" he asks. My body tenses up, my mind seems to freeze.

"What do you mean?" I ask shaking slightly.

"Do you want food?" he asks again looking at me with worried eyes.

"No, no I'm ok" I say resting my head on his chest again. Softly he kisses the top of my head.

When we finally dragged ourselves out of bed it was around 6 or 7 at night. Stretching my hands to the sky as my back cracked. I caught Grimm staring; he looked away as I saw a blush dusting his cheeks. A warm feeling bubbles up again, fear creeps into me. "No," I whisper "not again" with that I ran out of the room

**I don't know where I was running to, but I knew I had to get away from him. It's not like I was running home. But I was running away. Already I could feel my neck burn. The thirst welling up in the pit of my stomach, everything around me just kind of blurred together. Me running out of Grimmjow's room's, down some long white hall way, around some Connors, until I hit a wall, or rather what I thought was a wall. **

**"Ow" I hiss stepping back. **

**"Oh? Grimm kitty's Mate running away again?" a sticking voice chimed. "Maybe if he can't control you I should take a crake at it?" when I looked up I could not help myself the first thing out of my mouth was **

**"Spoon"**

**Grimmjow pov: **

**Shit, shit, shit, she ran, she panicked. Where is she now? Is she ok? Should I go after her? Will that make it worse? Then I felt Nnoitora's sprit presser spike nearby and decided it was time to go. **

**Outside pov:**

**The red head looked up at the tall man. A shocked look crosses her face as she says "spoon" pointing she corrects herself. "Pirate spoon, one eyed sooner" her face turns red as she tries to hold in her laughter. **

**"Why you little" the spoon threatened raising his hand. Smiling up at him her fangs peek out of her blood red lips. **

**"Big mistake" she hisses out biting his neck as she tacked him to the ground. **

**Ichigo pov: **

**Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, what is Grimmjow going to think? Where the fuck is Shiro when I need him? WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT OF A SERVENT IF HES NOT HERE WHEN HIS MASTER NEEDS HIM? I will kill him latter I decided. Wiping the blood of my mouth, I hurried down the hallway trying to out run Grimmjow's worried sprit presser. "Shiro!" I scream out trying to find my useless servant. **

**Shiro pov: **

**If I had thought that spoon was a danger for her I'd of killed him. My dear sister, my queen, apparently has decided to let the entire hollow's know I was here. Sighing I pick her up from behind and swing her over my shoulder. **

**"SHIRO!" she screamed. Pounding her fists agents my back. "Let me go!" **

**"But weren't you just screaming for me to come and get you?" I ask. **

**"Shut up" she snapped. "I need a bath now" **

**"As you say princess" I say. **

**Ichigo pov: **

**I don't want to know how shiro knew this bath was here. But I don't really care either. All I care about is washing off the blood before Grimmjow found me. Well I'm clean now, but where is Grimmjow? **

**"Move out of my fucking way!" Grimmjow's voice echoed off the walls of the bath. **

**"Let him in shiro" I mumbled agents my arms. Grimmjow came raging in so I decided to have a little fun with him. **


	3. News

Authors note: well… I looked over the other chapters of vampire mate and well. I'm lazy and I got all the ones I could see…..but if you find more let me know and I shall fix them

Outside POV:

"Well Grimm, is there something you needed?" The red-head asked resting her arms on the side of the bathing pool. Setting her head on her arms she slowly drew her lets out behind her. "Grimm are you going to answer?" she asked blinking long eyelashes at the blue haired man.

"You ran off," he stated watching the way her hair stuck to her skin. "And well…"

"It's ok now Grimm," She said smiling "let me just get clean and I will be right out to explain everything"

"Oh, ok" he says backing slowly out of the room "see you in a few?" he asked looking at her warm brown eyes.

"Yes in a few, please don't fight with Shiro he means well but he's well abrasive and well mean. So be good OK?" she pleaded begging with her eyes. Nodding he backed out of the door way.

Ichigo POV:

As soon as Grimmjow was out of the room I let out a sigh and sunk down into the water. 'What the fuck am I going to tell him? Sorry I freaked out earlier but I'm kind of an immortal vampire and I don't want to hurt you?' yup because that would go over so well.

"Oh, Grimmjow" I mumble.

…

Shiro Pov:

When that blue haired dumb ass ran into the room I thought I was going to have to kill him. Thought I am in a rather good mood, smiling I look around for my bat.

…

Well then…sorry about how short it is. I'll add more latter.


End file.
